Question: $f(x) = 3x^{2}$ $g(n) = -4n^{2}+2(f(n))$ $h(t) = -7t^{3}-7t^{2}-4t-5(g(t))$ $ g(f(-1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-1) = 3(-1)^{2}$ $f(-1) = 3$ Now we know that $f(-1) = 3$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-1))$ , which is $g(3)$ $g(3) = -4(3^{2})+2(f(3))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(3)$ $f(3) = 3(3^{2})$ $f(3) = 27$ That means $g(3) = -4(3^{2})+(2)(27)$ $g(3) = 18$